1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heating apparatus and, more particularly to a solar water heater with an integrated storage tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,515 to Page appears to show a solar heater comprised of a parabolic reflector for concentrating solar energy to heat a fluid. However, Page contemplates preheating of the fluid in one compartment and principal heating of the fluid in a second compartment. Accordingly, Page does not provide a solar water heater which reflects all incident sunlight onto a single compartment for conversion into heat energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,047 to Kleinwachter appears to show a solar water heater with a tilted, flat solar radiation absorber panel and a storage tank that performs thermosiphoning when the tank is full, whereby hot water will rise relative to cooler water. However, Kleinwachter contemplates heating cold water by direct absorption of solar energy, and subsequently circulating the heated water by thermosiphoning. Accordingly, Kleinwachter does not provide a solar water heater in which reflected sunlight is directed to a single location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,682 to Hazan appears to show a solar water heater with a tilted, flat solar radiation absorber panel. However, Hazan contemplates two conduits for fluid communication between portions of the absorber panel and the storage tank to complete a thermosyphonic path between the absorber panel and the tank. Accordingly, Hazan does not provide a water heater in which reflected sunlight is directed to a single location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,979 to Frank appears to show a solar water heater capable of being used in conjunction with an existing hot water heater. However, Frank comprises a flat absorber panel and does not contemplate a solar water heater which focuses light reflected from a parabolic reflector onto tubing which contains water.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a solar water heater which produces a sufficient amount of hot water for a variety of activities. Accordingly, the solar water heater has a parabolic reflector which focuses solar energy onto tubing which contains water, and thereby produces a sufficient amount of hot water for a variety of activities.
It is another object of the invention to produce a solar water heater which is energy-efficient and environmentally safe. Accordingly, the water heater is powered by solar energy, and does not need electricity to operate.
It is yet another object of the invention to produce a solar water heater which is portable. Accordingly, the solar water heater is available in sizes which are small enough to be easily transported by an average user.
It is still yet another object of the invention to produce a solar water heater which is not unduly expensive. Accordingly, the solar water heater is constructed from plastic, stainless steel, and copper and its cost is not prohibitive.
It is an additional object of the invention to produce a solar water heater which may be used to provide hot water in emergency situations. Accordingly, the solar water heater may be a component of emergency survival kits and is capable of providing hot water in emergency situations.
The invention is a solar water heater comprising a water tank, a solar heating compartment for heating water, and an air pump. The water tank and the solar heating compartment are both substantially cylindrical, and the bottom surface of the heating compartment overlaps the top surface of the water tank. The solar heating compartment has an upper surface and a side surface which are substantially constructed from transparent materials. The heating compartment contains water tubing in communication with water in the water tank and at least one stainless steel parabolic reflector positioned for reflecting incident sunlight upon the water tubing for absorption. The water tubing terminates in at least one hot water outlet. The air pump is in communication with the water tubing within the solar heating compartment. Operation of the air pump causes a stream of water to continuously flow from the water tank to the hot water outlets by the siphoning effect.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.